La Estupidez Andando
by Atami no Tsuki
Summary: Atem ya no está, todo es aburrido para Yugi. Pero llegará alguien q le hará la vida más interesante... su hermano? SIN YAOI odio los summary
1. La Estupidez no Llega

Hola, bienvenidos a nuestro fic. Antes q nada quisiera dejar en claro q este NO ES UN FIC YAOI ni tampoco romántico, pero sí habrá algunas parejas. La mayor parte del fic estará dedicada a la comedia, y cabe mencionar q la mayoría de los accidentes, chistes y cosas graciosas son hechos verídicos q su servidora y compañera han sufrido a lo largo de sus vidas. Si hay alguna duda dejen un review.

**Acotaciones:**

1.-para q me entiendan, a mí me da esa profesora y créanme q tiene cara de sapo viejo, se parece a la de la película de Monsters inc., la q dice "Mike Wasausky (como se escriba), no arreglaste tu papeleo anoche" hasta la voz es idéntica

2.- aparte de q el me encanta, no se me ocurrió otro nombre

3.- no, no tengo creatividad para inventar nombres, tendrán q conformarse con estos "letreros"

4.- no se extrañen, es una tienda tiene q tener una bodega, en este caso tiene 2

5.- nótese q es egiptólogo

**Nota: los hechos verídicos estarán marcados con _"HV" _en negritas **

Yu-Gi-Oh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y me reservo los derechos de autora sobre la personalidad de Yue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**La Estupidez no Llega**_

Era un día normal, como de costumbre Yugi se preparaba para ir al colegio. Todo se había vuelto rutinario desde la partida de Atem. Yugi se aburría mucho, claro, después de salvar al mundo una vida normal le parecería aburrida a cualquiera. No se imaginaba q ese día recibiría una noticia q por lo menos haría su vida un poco más interesante.

Bajó a tomar su desayuno, su abuelo estaba afuera barriendo. Si, todo era normal. Al terminar salió de la casa-tienda y se despidió de su abuelo.

Y(Yugi): ya me voy al colegio abuelo

S(Solomon): esta bien Yugi, pero antes de q te vallas, llego esto para ti –le extiende la mano para entregarle un sobre-

Y: para mí? De quien será?

S: es una sorpresa, pero apresúrate q vas a llegar tarde

Y:-mira el reloj- es cierto, nos vemos luego abuelo – dijo mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al colegio, en su prisa metió la carta en su bolsillo y se olvidó por completo de ella cuando entró a su salón de clase.

T(Tea): hola Yugi

Y: hola chicos

J(Joey): por poco y no llegas viejo

Tr(Tristán): ya hasta estábamos rifándonos tu lugar para q no se quedara vacío

Y: muy gracioso Tristán…-en ese momento entró la profesora acompañada de otra q parecía mayor (mucho mayor), de 1.50m, con ojos grandes y redondos y una piel arrugada. (1)

M(Maestra): buenos días jóvenes, el día de hoy no podré impartirles la clase ya q ha surgido un problema personal y debo hacer un viaje a Tokio, por lo q le he pedido a la profesora Carmona q me supla durante mi ausencia

MC(Maestra Carmona): buen día jóvenes, este… miren… como sabrán, yo imparto la materia de ciencias sociales no solo a ustedes, verdad, este… sino también a… a… a niveles mas avanzados, jóvenes verdad, y este… como la profesora Koteru no puede atenderlos, jóvenes, este… yo me ofrecí, verdad, este… a… a impartirles la clase para q… este… pues no se atrasen con sus clases, verdad? Jóvenes Y este… bueno… aquí estoy para servirles, verdad? Y este… pues para lo q se les ofrezca, jóvenes, ya saben q… este… q yo estoy para servirles (bla bla bla, no es broma, así es como da la clase y es desesperante)

Así pasó el resto del día y por fin llegó la hora de salida, los chicos iban conversando mientras caminaban rumbo a sus casas:

Tr: es increíble, creí q la clase de sociales no podía ser mas aburrida

J: fue un milagro q no me quedara dormido cuando se estaba presentando

Y: todavía no se como es q puede repetir tanto "jóvenes"

T: parece disco rayado, no se como la aguantan sus hijos

Tr: escuché q nunca se casó

J. ya sabemos la razón…

Y: lo peor es q nos va a dar clase el resto del semestre

T: oigan, cambiando de tema, ahí venden helados –dijo Tea mientras apuntaba un pequeño puesto

J: mmm, estoy de humor para un helado

Tr: q bueno, Joey invita¡¡¡ -gritó Tristán mientras empezaba a correr hacia el puesto de helados seguido por Joey, dejando a Yugi y a Tea solos:

T: esos dos nunca cambiarán, humm?... sucede algo Yugi? –notó q Yugi se había quedado callado

Y. nada importante, es solo q siento q olvidé algo…

T: tal vez lo recuerdes más tarde

Y: si, es lo más probable –mira hacia donde estaban Joey y Tristán- será mejor q vallamos antes de q desesperen al q atiende

T: jejeje, de acuerdo

Empezaron a caminar, Yugi no podía dejar de sentir q algo se le había olvidado y hacía un esfuerzo por recordarlo. La verdad era q todo el día había tenido ese presentimiento, pero no lograba recordar nada. Cuando llegó lo inevitable pasó… el hombre q atendía el puesto de helados estaba a punto de ahorcar a Joey por ser tan indeciso. Al final todos pidieron helados de chocolate por q el encargado se los ofreció a mitad de precio con tal de q se llevaran a Joey. Tristán pagó todo para ahorrar tiempo y alejar a Joey del encargado antes de q perdiera el juicio.

J: mmm… este helado de chocolate está muy rico

Tr: pues sería el colmo q no, después de lo q ese tipo batalló para encontrar un sabor q te gustara

J: oye, quien lo manda a tener más de 150 sabores diferentes organizados por orden alfabético empezar a ofrecerlos por la Z

T: te recuerdo q TU le pediste q empezara por la Z

J: de q lado están ustedes?

T: del lado de aquel tipo…

Todos menos Joey: Jajajajajaja

J: ¬¬ con estos amigos para q quiero enemigos

Y: jajaja, por cierto, cuanto te debo Tristán?

Tr: no te preocupes, yo invito

Y: no enserio, cuanto te debo?

Tr: bueno, si insistes fueron $12

Y: ok, aquí tienes – mete su mano en el bolsillo y encuentra la carta- y esto?...

T: q es Yugi?

Y: esta mañana el abuelo me dio esta carta, pero no se de quien es –revisa la carta- no dice quien la envía, solo tiene escrito mi nombre

J: ábrela viejo, la curiosidad me esta matando

Yugi abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla para sí mismo y quedó en estado de shock. No podía creer lo q estaba leyendo, simplemente no podía. Volvió a leerla para ver si no se había confundido, pero no… leyó bien. Se sentó en la banca más cercana y comenzó a meditar. Sus amigos se extrañaron ante el extraño comportamiento de Yugi, esos cambios de humor solo se le veían cuando peleaba en algún duelo, y esto indicaba q pasaba algo de proporciones mayores. Se acercaron a él…

Tr: q sucede viejo?

Y: no lo puedo creer…

J: q? q pasa?

T: Yugi, me estas asustando

Y: mis padres van a venir- dijo Yugi en tono muy serio y con un dejo de nerviosismo.

Todos: ¿QUE!

Los labios de Yugi temblaban y su corazón palpitaba a 1000 por hora, no podía creer q después de tantos años vería a su familia reunida otra vez. Habían pasado ya 8 años desde q se quedo a vivir con su abuelo, esto fue x q todos estaban de acuerdo en no dejarlo solo debido a q su edad ya era avanzada.

J: wow, por fin vamos a conocer a tus padres

Tr: eso si es una novedad

T: Yugi, por q estas tan serio? No te alegra q tus padres regresen?

Y: claro q si… pero… es q no los he visto en mucho tiempo ni tampoco a Yue (2) y eso es lo q mas me preocupa en este momento…

Tr: espera, quien es Yue?

Y: mi hermano mayor

J: desde cuando tienes un hermano mayor!

Y: ehh… desde siempre…

T: por q nunca nos lo habías dicho!

Y: no lo se, nunca preguntaron -caída estilo anime por parte de Tea, Joey y Tristan-

Los chicos realmente nunca se esperaron q Yugi tuviera un hermano mayor. A decir verdad Yugi nunca había hablado de su familia y ellos nunca tuvieron la necesidad de preguntarle sobre sus padres, su abuelo se encargaba de su educación y de todas las cuestiones q un padre debe hacer para con su hijo. Lo único q sabían era q su padre estaba en un viaje de trabajo y su madre lo acompañaba, pero no tenían ni la menor idea de la existencia de un hermano.

T: en serio te pasas Yugi – dijo Tea negando con su cabeza reprobatoriamente

J: neta, ya ni la amuelas

Tr: y a todo esto, a donde habían ido tus padres?

Y: ellos vivían en…- paró en seco- _no es cierto! Como soy estúpido, como fue q se me olvidó?- _se decía a sí mismo

T: en…?

Y: en Egipto…_ahora si la regué y gacho, muy gacho _

Tr: como q en Egipto!

T: no manches!

J: yo lo ahorco, ahora si lo ahorco!

T: Yugi, te paso q no nos hayas hablado de tus padres… te paso q no q no nos hablaras de tu hermano… pero esto ya es demasiado

Tr: tienes idea de cuanto pudimos haber ahorrado si nos hubiéramos quedado en casa de tus padres?

J: yo me hubiera acomodado en un rinconcito, tu sabes q yo duermo donde sea y como sea

Y: tal vez Joey, pero en la casa de mis padres no hay buffet

J: … tienes razón, estuvo mejor el hotel

T: ¬¬ tu siempre pensando en tu estomago

J: ¬¬ pues yo no recuerdo q te quejaras en el sauna

Tr: ustedes dos son unos aprovechados

T: ¬¬ ajá, y tu q criticas? si te la pasabas coqueteando con la mucama, la cocinera, la recepcionista, TODAS las meseras, y hasta con la hija del gerente

Tr: º/º pero yo no me aproveche de bienes materiales…

J: además ninguna le hizo caso…

Tr: ¬¬ a ti nadie te habló…

J: quien lo dice!

Tr: yo lo digo!

J: te patearé el trasero!

Tr: quiero verte intentarlo!

Y: ehh… chicos, para q pelean? –dijo Yugi inocentemente-

J: es cierto, el de la culpa es él

Tr: a él!

Y: no, no quise decir eso!

T: chicos, tranquilos… -dijo Tea tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a Yugi, aparentemente para defenderlo, pero la expresión comprensiva de su rostro cambió por una maliciosa cuando se encontraba a escasos 2 metros de él -yo primero!

Eso fue lo último q dijo antes de q Yugi saliera corriendo a gorro para intentar escapar de sus amigos. Todos ellos lo perseguían por el parque, formando un escena bastante divertida, con un Yugi entrando y saliendo de los arbustos, y tres muchachos tratando de atraparlo gritándole cosas como "ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima!" o "quédate quieto para poder golpearte agusto!".

En fin, toda esta "cacería de Yugis" dejó a todos muy agotados. Yugi logró escaparse, no sin antes repetirles a sus amigos un "lo siento" a gritos para no correr ningún riesgo.

Llegó a su casa más cansado de lo habitual, en cuanto entró solo saludó a su abuelo brevemente para después irse a su cuarto, donde durmió el resto de la tarde. Cuando despertó miró el reloj despertador q estaba en una mesita a un lado de la cama, eran las 10:30pm, nunca se imaginó q pudiera pasar el tiempo tan rápido; se recostó sobre su espalda y miró el techo, realmente se sentía muy aburrido. Recordó tristemente las pláticas q solía tener con Atem antes de dormir, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún lo extrañaba; no pudo retener un débil sollozo, habían estado juntos tanto tiempo y ahora… Suspiró profundamente para apartar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, tenía q superar la partida de Atem, no podía vivir siempre añorando esos días en los q Atem lo protegía y velaba por su seguridad.

Se levanto de la cama y se sitió sucio. Luego de haber corrido como loco para escapar de sus amigos era lógico q había sudado más de la cuenta, (y si agregamos q se quedó dormido con su ropa puesta y con la ventana cerrada…mejor me callo, ustedes ya se imaginarán).

Abrió la ventana, (siii aire!) y preparo un cambio de ropa, luego se metió a bañar (aleluya! Alguien escribe q Yugi se baña y no Yami).

Al bajar seguía pensando en Atem, entró en la cocina, su abuelo estaba sentado en la mesa con otras dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, pero Yugi no les dio importancia y saludó:

Y: hola abuelo, hola mamá, hola papá… HOLA MAMÁ?- volteó atónito- pero q hacen aquí? Creí llegarían mañana

MY(3)(mamá de Yugi): eso pensábamos pero se presentó la oportunidad, es tu hermano el q llegará mañana

PY(papá de Yugi): es q acaso no te alegras de verme? Desde q llegaste ni siquiera te haz dignado a verme

Y: jejeje lo siento papá, es q estoy muy sorprendido de q estén aquí de nuevo –dijo para luego ir a parar en los brazos de su padre q se había levantado para "regañarlo"- Los extrañé mucho…

MY: también nosotros hijo

PY: bien y q nos puede contar el rey de los juegos?

Yugi les platicó todas sus experiencias en el reino de los duelistas, ciudad batallas, la pelea contra Dartz, el grand prix y el mundo de las memorias, finalizó diciendo q Atem era una gran persona y q se sentía feliz de q hubiera regresado a donde pertenecía. Aunque no del todo, sus padres creyeron su historia, pero aún dudaban sobre la existencia de ese tal Atem, según recordaban, Yugi siempre había tenido amigos imaginarios (y los dio en adopción en Mansión Foster cuando Yami apareció). La idea de q Atem hubiera sido sólo una explicación para todos aquellos sucesos extraños, q por coincidencia encajaban con los eventos de su vida, fue adoptada rápidamente por sus padres (en pocas palabras, le siguieron el cuento pero pensaban q estaba loco).

Y: y cambiado de tema, donde está Yue?

PY:- a su esposa- vez? Te dije q lo extrañaba

MY: -le contesta- nunca dije q no lo extrañaba, lo q dije fue q los 2 ya crecieron y q nada será igual q antes

S: y bien? Donde esta mi nieto mayor?

PY: el llegará mañana por la tarde, sus amigos le organizaron una fiesta de despedida y no pudimos traerlo por la fuerza

MY: aunque lo intentamos…

S: entonces no podremos verlo sino hasta mañana… vaya, tengo mucha curiosidad de ver como es

Y: si, yo también, cuando éramos niños nos parecíamos mucho, pero ahora no se…

MY: todavía se parecen -dijo ella muy sonriente- son idénticos, tal vez como Atem y tu (uy, se esta burlando)

Y: no lo creo mamá, Atem y yo éramos demasiado parecidos (y este no se da cuenta…)

PY: jejeje, q les parece si dejamos el tema de Atem?…

Y: -suspiró resignado- esta bien… pero díganme, q ha pasado en este tiempo?

PY: pues… Yue ya entró en la universidad de Arqueología, pero lo inscribimos en tu preparatoria por q en Egipto no llevaba las mismas materias q aquí

Y: pero puede hacer exámenes para acreditarlas

MY: sí, pero sólo puede acreditar 3 del nivel en el q él va ya q esas son las universales, las demás tiene q pasarlas en clases normales

Y: ya veo, y en q nivel va?

PY: Yue acreditó matemáticas, física y química en un curso más q tú, el resto debe acreditarlas en tu mismo curso

S: entonces llevarán algunas clases juntos…

Y: q?

MY: así es, tenemos ventaja, así se estarán cuidando las manos…

PY: por favor no empieces…

Y: entonces, Yue va a llegar mañana?

MY: si, pero el avión llegará poco antes del amanecer

PY: tendrás q encontrarte con él en el colegio

Y: seguro, eh… en la cafetería les parece bien?

MY: esta bien, pero debes estar al pendiente por q Yue no conoce la ciudad, le diremos q regresará contigo, de acuerdo?

Y: de acuerdo

PY: -bostezo-

S: veo q están cansados por el viaje, ya es hora de dormirse su habitación ya está lista, me pasé todo el día arreglándola

MY: muchas gracias por todo

PY: ese es otro punto q quería tocar… Yugi, yo se q estás acostumbrado a dormir solo, pero Yue aún no tiene una habitación, tu abuelo nos dijo q podíamos acondicionar una de las bodegas cercanas a la cochera pero tardaremos un poco en hacerlo, así q Yue tendrá q quedarse en tu cuarto (4)

Y: está bien papá, será divertido –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- bueno, ya es tarde, me voy a dormir, buenas noches

MY: buenas noches Yugi

PY: buenas noches hijo

S: q descanses

Yugi se fue feliz por el regreso de sus padres y sentía una extraña emoción. Su hermano llegaría pronto, recordó aquellos tiempos en los q todos vivían allí, en ese mismo lugar. Ellos siempre estaban juntos, Yue lo cuidaba y le enseñaba lo q día con día estudiaba en los libros q su padre le regalaba. Yugi sonrió, su hermano siempre estuvo interesado en el trabajo de su padre (5); siempre fue muy curioso sobre las investigaciones q su padre y su abuelo realizaban, y nunca se olvidaba de transmitirle un poco de ese conocimiento q había adquirido. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba, cuando Yue se fue, se aisló de la sociedad, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, incluso llegó a tener amigos imaginarios, hasta q apareció Atem.

Ese fue un punto muy importante en su vida, Atem tomó el papel de su hermano, siempre protegiéndolo y enseñándole importantes lecciones de vida. Ahora comprendía esa extraña emoción, tenía la esperanza de q la legada de Yue llenara ese vacío q había dejado Atem, así como éste lo hizo alguna vez, cuando Yue decidió acompañar a sus padres a Egipto para estudiar lo q realmente lo apasionaba. Con este pensamiento quedó profundamente dormido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo… esperamos q les haya gustado y q sigan leyendo los próximos capítulos q, créanme, estarán muy divertidos, o eso creemos. Aquí tienen un pequeño adelanto de lo q será el próximo capítulo:

**ADELANTO: **Yugi sigue regañado por sus amigos, está en la luna y cuando por fin ve a su hermano se da cuenta de q es idéntico a…

Eso es prácticamentetodo lo q pasará en el siguiente capítulo (Dios, debo aprender a hacer resúmenes), cualquier comentario o sugerencia, dejen un review o escríbanme al mail q esta registrado, advierto q tengo un santo revoltijo y no estoy segura si podré contestarles dentro del fic, como ha pasado otras veces. Eso es todo por nuestra parte, esperamos leer sus reviews.

**Atami no Tsuki**

**and**

**Yuzuki **


	2. Ya llegó

Hola a todos nuestros lectores y lectoras. Antes de comenzar nos gustaría agradecerles sus reviews y mensajes, realmente nos agradaron los comentarios q recibimos y gracias a eso, estamos decididas a continuar con este fic, les advierto q va a estar muy largo y tal vez pongamos cosas un poco "raras", pero les aseguro q estarán muy divertidas y no insultarán mucho su moral (espero).

**Acotaciones:**

1.- La computadora lo marca como error, pero así nos lo dictó. Total, si está mal será más gracioso (oh, como soy mala… y me encanta!)

2.- A petición del público, Kaiba entrará en la historia, no estaba en la idea original pero… a ver q puedo sacar de este cambio inesperado (pobre Kaiba, no sabe la q le espera)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ya llegó**_

Yugi se preparaba para ir al colegio, sus padres habían salido desde temprano para recoger a su hermano. Estaba realmente emocionado, después de tanto tiempo por fin vería su hermano. Bajó para tomar su desayuno mientras su abuelo barría afuera (q no tiene nada mejor q hacer?). Salió de su casa, se despidió del abuelo y se fue corriendo a la escuela, ese día tenía mucha energía.

Llegando al colegio:

Y: hola chicos

Sus amigos lo miraron con cara de "te voy a matar", pero se contuvieron y lo saludaron de mala gana:

Todos: hola

Y: este… por lo de ayer… bueno… lamento no haberles dicho lo del trabajo de mi padre, es q en ese tiempo mi prioridad era ayudar a Yami a recuperar su memoria, y olvidé por completo q mis padres vivían allí –dijo un poco triste por recordar al faraón-

T: no olvides a tu hermano…-mencionó algo molesta-

Y: si, lo se…

J: para desgracia nuestra, no podemos estar enojados contigo mucho tiempo

Tr: vaya desgracia…

Y: por q lo dicen?

J: si por algo no te hemos golpeado es por la curiosidad q tenemos de conocer a tu hermano

T: dirás miedo…

J: miedo yo?... yo no le tengo miedo a nadie

Tr: ¬¬ ajá, esa ni tu mismo te la creíste

J: ¬¬ tú cállate Tristán

Tr: -.- pero es cierto… justo antes de q llegara Yugi estabas diciendo "mejor no le hacemos nada a Yugi, q tal si su hermano sale boxeador"

J: ¬¬ no es cierto

Tr: como q no?

T: ahora no estoy de humor para sus tonterías, mejor dinos como es tu hermano Yugi

Y: ehhh… francamente no se, hace mucho tiempo q no lo veo

T: entiendo, pero algún distintivo q recuerdes?

Y: pues… se parecía a mí y recuerdo q tenía los ojos verdes, pero eso es todo

J: ojos verdes? Nada q ver con tu familia

Y: si, ya sé…

Tr: y cuando llega?

Y: se supone q hoy, mis padres fueron a recogerlo al aeropuerto y después hablarán con el director para inscribirlo aquí

Tr: entonces lo vemos mañana, por q para convencer al director y arreglar todos los papeles en un día es casi imposible

Y: de hecho mi abuelo ya había hablado con el director, hoy mismo comienza a tomar clases, solo hablarán con el director para dar a Yue de alta oficialmente

T: genial, entonces lo conoceremos en receso

Tr: quedaste de verte en algún lugar en específico?

Y: en la cafetería

J: ojalá q no se pierda…

Y: eso espero, se supone q le darán un recorrido por las instalaciones

Tr: si, pero el director anda de malas…

J: nos mandó llamar al equipo de básquetbol para q llegáramos 1 hora más temprano

Tr: y cuando llegamos nos amenazó con desmantelar el equipo si no quedamos en un buen puesto en el campeonato ínter-escolar

Y: tanto así?

T: no están exagerando?

J: puedes preguntarle a los del equipo

Tr: si, los vas a reconocer hoy por q todos tienen ojeras y se están durmiendo

Y: igual q ustedes?

J: igual o peor -se tira en la banca- tengo sueño!

T: y lo peor es q nos toca historia…

Y: -quejándose- creí q este sería un buen día

Tr: ahora si me duermo…

J: Tea, me prestas tu morral para la clase de historia?

T: si, pero para q?

J: es q esta suavecito y me sirve de almohada

Todos: jajajajajaja

MC: **HV** a ver jóvenes (la recuerdan?), de q se ríen tanto jóvenes, q no saben q… q… q las clases ya comenzaron jóvenes, verdad? –todos se sientan y guardan silencio (wow, si yo fuera maestra me gustaría tener ese grupo)- muy bien jóvenes, ahora jóvenes saquen… saquen sus cuadernos jóvenes y vamos, bueno… van a escribir verdad jóvenes? lo… lo… lo siguiente en sus cuadernos jóvenes (nombre…ni modo q en la banca) este… como título jóvenes "El poblamiento (1) de América". Bueno jóvenes, como todos sabemos jóvenes verdad, América era un continente deshabitado jóvenes y…y… y se cree jóvenes q… q…. q el hombre apareció en África jóvenes, verdad, bueno, jóvenes… este… hay otras teorías, jóvenes q…q…q dicen q el hombre apareció en Argentina jóvenes, verdad? Y… y… y luego, jóvenes, en el mar mediterráneo, jóvenes, se… se… se establecieron los Romanos, jóvenes, verdad?...

Si Joey no entendía de historia antes, ahora menos con una explicación tan detallada. Por el contrario de lo q esperaba, no estaba dormido, sino q tenía los ojos como platos al escuchar las incoherencias de la profesora, o sería q estaba tan cansado q deliraba?

Miró de reojo a sus compañeros… se encontraban en el mismo estado q él, no estaba delirando; pudo escuchar el susurro de uno de sus compañeros más aplicados, sonaba desesperado: "se q esta diciendo algo, lo sé, pero no entiendo lo q dice". Incluso Kaiba estaba confundido. (2)

MC: y con esto jóvenes, concluimos la clase de hoy, jóvenes, verdad?... no se si tengan alguna duda, jóvenes?...

Todos: OO (sonido de grillitos por favor) –luego de un breve silencio se pudo escuchar una voz- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Que dijo! (Los mexicanos si van a entender este chiste)

MC: abran sus libros, jóvenes, en la página 23, lean y hagan un resumen hasta la página 27, jóvenes.

Después de esta explicación tan "ilustrativa" ni Joey ni los otros pudieron dormirse, ahora los exámenes les preocupaban más. Yugi no pudo aguantar más, tenía q reírse… pero no ahí, así q pidió permiso para ir al baño luchando para no carcajearse frente a la maestra. Como pudo, logró conseguir el permiso y salió directo al baño, donde soltó la carcajada reprimida luego de asegurarse de estar solo.

Al salir no se fijó bien por donde caminaba y chocó con alguien un poco más alto q él.

Y: lo siento, no me fijé

Extraño: Yugi? Eres tú?

Y: -mira hacia arriba- Yue? –se alejó un poco para poder verlo era idéntico a Yami, pero sus ojos eran verdes, tan profundos como los del faraón y su expresión delataba su asombro pero sin perder la cordura. Yugi no podía moverse.- _esperaba q Yue llenara el hueco q Yami dejó, pero esto es ridículo_-pensó mientras miraba a Yue-.

Yu(Yue): como haz crecido! –Dijo con una sonrisa alegre pero formal, como si estuviese tratando con alguien de mucho respeto-

Y: OO "_no manches, es igualito"_

Yu: supe q te convertiste en el "Rey de los Juegos"

Y: q? yo? Q? no, si, no, si, si, no, ah si "_ya contéstale, no puede ser q te trabes ahora"_ -se dijo a sí mismo-

Yu: ehm… te sientes bien?

Y: quien? Yo? No, cómo crees? Q? no, si, si, SI "_oh vaya, doy lástima"_

Yu: ahhh… ok… te… te… tengo q ir a clase

Y: ah si, ya vámonos…

Yu: Yugi, tu tomas clase por allá –apunta hacia el lado izquierdo- y yo voy para allá –apunta el lado derecho-

Y: "_menso"_ oh, es cierto… en… en… entonces adiós "_no me despedí bien…--U"_ –se va a su salón-

Regresó a su salón bastante avergonzado, reprimiéndose a sí mismo por las barbaridades q había dicho, "eso de querer irme a su salón fue lo peor" se decía a sí mismo mientras regresaba a su salón cabizbajo mirando su dignidad arrastrándose.

Justo antes de llegar, sintió una presencia oscura, tal vez ya no tenía al faraón para q lo alertase, pero había aprendido a distinguir las presencias malignas, aunque éstas debían ser demasiado poderosas para que él las sintiese, esto lo alarmó aún más. De pronto el lugar pareció congelarse en el tiempo, estaba bastante silencioso. Súbitamente se escuchó una voz.

Voz: no te librarás de mi Yugi Moto

Y: quien anda ahí!

Voz: los artículos del milenio regresarán y esta vez no podrás detenerme

Y: Zork…

Z: q bueno q me recuerdes… espero q también recuerdes la batalla q tuvimos, regresé por la revancha, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, la balanza esta de mi lado…

Y: no permitiré q traigas de nuevo los artículos del milenio

Z: aunque eso signifique resignarte a no volver a ver a tu amigo, el faraón?

Yugi enmudeció.

Z: jejeje tu y yo sabemos perfectamente q si los artículos del milenio regresan, el faraón lo hará también. Acaso no lo extrañas?

Y:… por q me dices todo esto Zorc?

Z: por q si te doy un rayo de esperanza te sentirás más abatido cuando fracases

Yugi frunció el ceño.

Z: jajaja, de todas formas no puedes hacer nada, aún si te reúnes con el faraón. Adiós, Yugi Moto…

El tiempo volvió a correr, aún inquieto, Yugi entró en el salón con las palabras de Zorc girando en su cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Yue casi no tuvo participación pero eso mantendrá la historia interesante (y a unas cuantas lectoras picadas por la curiosidad). Sorry por la tardanza, estos bloqueos mentales me están matando, además q a la hora de pasar todo en limpio uno ve errores en la redacción q debe corregir y pues… es mas tardado.

Como sea, espero q hayan disfrutado este capítulo y prometo q trataré de actualizar más rápido.

**ADELANTO: **Yugi esta pensativo, caos en el otro mundo ¿Dónde esta Yue?

Jejeje, lo entenderán en el próximo capítulo. Cualquier duda o sugerencia deje un review o escríbanme a mi mail con el título Review o Fanfiction para evitar confusiones. Esperamos sus reviews, se despiden:

**Atami no Tsuki**

**and**

**Yuzuki**


	3. ¿Y la estupidez?

Hola a todos los lectores. Estuve revisando sus reviews y mensajes, GRACIAS!!! La verdad no esperaba tanta aceptación para con Yue, tomando en cuenta q ni el nombre ni el físico son originales (lo admito, soy una copia barata T-T) pero si de personalidades hablamos nadie me quita a Yue, prácticamente es mi hijo.

Y hablando de Yue, solo introduzco aquí una pequeña advertencia: no es lo q parece, faltan como 2 o 3 capítulos más para q enseñe el cobre. Y lo de los ojos verdes, bueno… ya saben q cuando una pierde el tiempo en Internet baja un montón de imágenes y entre ellas siempre hay una a blanco y negro, y pues… ustedes saben lo q uno hace cuando se aburre en la clase de computación y tiene las imágenes a la mano… Justo en el momento en el q estaba pintando esa cosa me equivoqué de color y le pinte un ojo verde, y luego le pinte el otro, y me encantó como quedó; de ahí surgió la idea de los ojos verdes.

Lo anterior es por q muchas de las lectoras me pidieron una explicación sobre Yue, no se para q la quieren, pero ahí está, si quieren más detalles pídanmelos en un review (si, soy muy tramposa jajaja).

Bueno, ahora un regalito para aquellos q se creen críticos profesionales y q me molestan diciendo q este fic no tiene nada q ver con la historia original de Yu-Gi-Oh creada por Kazuki Takahashi.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO!!!**

Ahora si podemos comenzar con el fic

**Acotaciones**

1.- creo q el letrero de arriba lo explica todo, esto va a estar un poco enredado pero trataré de hacerlo lo más claro posible.

2.- aunque usted no lo crea, es verdad

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Y la estupidez?**_

Guerreros y bestias corrían de un lado a otro. Pareciera q atacaban el palacio por el nerviosismo y la ansiedad q flotaban en el aire. La noticia de q Zorc podía haber encontrado la manera de regresar puso en alerta máxima a todos los reinos, decidiendo cada uno de ellos enviar representantes para intentar hallar una solución para tan grave situación. Así pues, se organizó una asamblea general en el castillo de Shankanab, en Dauphin, tierra de los elfos, a la q asistieron todas la autoridades de los diferentes mudos y provincias. (1)

Presidiendo la asamblea se erguía orgullosa la reina Lasaraleen, soberana de las hadas y los elfos, una bella mujer con sorprendentes habilidades mágicas, de piernas largas y finas, manos de seda y de piel suave, llevaba su cabello largo y rubio recogido en una elegante coleta adornada por diamantes sujetados a hilos de oro en una peineta; su estilo era sencillo pero su porte dejaba en claro su procedencia real y la reafirmaba con una tiara de delicados toques y detalles.

L: compañeros míos –comenzó atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes- aún cuando nuestros reinos son tan distintos unos de otros, todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos un lazo q nos une y nos hace aliados. Sé q hemos tenido diferencias en el pasado, las guerras entre nuestros reinos son algo inevitable. Pero hoy demostramos q incluso los peores rivales pueden aliarse para enfrentar las amenazas comunes de nuestros pueblos. Ahora me dispongo a revelarles la razón por la q los he citado con tanta urgencia –hizo una pausa y respiró profundo- todos conocemos la leyenda de Zork Necrophadius, y de la destrucción q causó en Egipto…

-pero él fue vencido por el faraón Atem, hijo de Akunankamon, gracias a sus esfuerzos nuestros reinos viven a salvo de esa amenaza- interrumpió uno de los presentes y se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos en la sala, recordando las valientes hazañas de quien alguna vez fue el soberano de Egipto

L: y no estas mal amigo mío, pero como todos saben, el faraón perdió la vida en esa batalla y ahora habita en el averno junto a sus antepasados – los murmullos cesaron-

-pero eso en q nos concierne? –Replicó otro- Eso es historia del pasado, de nada sirve mirar atrás

L: comparto tu opinión, no es aceptable q las personas vivan en un pasado q se fue, pero esta vez es diferente, pues nos enfrentamos a un enemigo del pasado y los q no aprenden de la historia están condenados a repetirla

-a q se refiere con "nos enfrentamos a un enemigo del pasado"?

L: he aquí la gran verdad: Zork ha logrado escapar de su prisión y una vez más amenaza con destruir todos y cada uno de nuestros mundos para sembrar una vez mas su reinado de terror – todos en la sala se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa inquietante afirmación- así pues…-continuó- nos hemos visto en la necesidad de llamarlos para decidir las medidas defensivas q hemos de tomar- tras una breve pausa el Guardián Celta se levantó de su asiento y tomó la palabra frente a la reina

GC(Guardián Celta): nuestro primer movimiento debe ser proteger el mundo de los humanos- dijo con voz estruendosa-

-y quién eres tú para decirnos q debemos hacer?!-se levantó otro elfo

-antes de hablar de esa manera primero muestra respeto hacia tus superiores y reverencia a su majestad la reina Lasaraleen – una vez más los murmullos se hicieron escuchar, pero esta vez todos y cada uno de ellos eran reprimendas para el guerrero

L: a callar!! Nos es momento para reproches sin sentido- gritó irritada pera luego suavizar sus facciones y dirigirse al guardián- continua

GC: antes de eso…majestad, no es mi intención ofenderla, pero yo ya he jurado lealtad a otro rey

L: q otro rey podría regir mejor a un elfo q la propia reina de los elfos? –dijo algo indignada- Según veo tú perteneces a nuestra especie, por q haz jurado lealtad a otro rey? Quién es él para q tú lo obedezcas?

GC: su nombre es Atem…-como era de esperarse, los presentes murmuraron, algunos se burlaban y otros lo tachaban de mentiroso decían cosas como: "el faraón Atem? Jajaja, ese tipo está loco", "Creo q no se ha dado cuenta de q murió", "Está delirando, deberían echarlo de éste lugar". El guerrero sólo pudo bajar la cabeza, pero se mantuvo firme frente a la reina

L: dices q el antiguo faraón es tu amo?

GC: así es su majestad, soy uno de sus fieles servidores –dijo levantando su rostro dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes característicos de los elfos guerreros

L: sabes ya q él ha muerto?

GC: el faraón no ha muerto, al menos no para aquellos q seguimos siendo fieles a su nombre

L: haz dicho "seguimos"?

GC: si majestad, todas las criaturas q peleamos a su lado, seguimos siéndole fieles

L: admiro esa ferviente determinación para servir a su amo, pero no creen q es inútil? Es bien sabido q ahora el faraón descansa en el averno, por q seguir obedeciendo sus mandatos?

GC: con todo respeto alteza, creo q ya nos hemos salido bastante del tema, no es necesario q todos los asistentes se aburran con las historias de un guerrero veterano

L: -la reina sonrió plácidamente- inteligente respuesta, de no ser por q es acertada seguiría insistiendo. Bien Guardián Celta, por q opinas q debemos concentrar nuestra atención en el mundo de los humanos?

GC: todos saben q los humanos, a pesar de ser unas criaturas sin habilidades extraordinarias, poseen gran poder sobre el universo, pues debemos recordar q ellos son la fuente de nuestros poderes. Sin embargo, al haber pasado ya tanto tiempo desde q se decidió cortar todo contacto con ellos, se han vuelto extremadamente influenciables y temerosos. Pienso q Zorc usará eso en nuestra contra, pues además de q ese lugar es el punto de unión entre todos nuestros mundos, si los humanos, a los q nosotros permitimos confundirse, se ponen de su lado, será el fin de nuestros mundos.

L: concuerdo contigo Guardián Celta y creo q hablo por todos –se dirige a los demás presentes- no se ha incluido en esta asamblea el grupo representativo de los humanos, pues ninguno de nosotros los consideró importantes. Así pues quiero recalcar esta falla q hemos cometido, pues sin esos representantes no podemos hacer nada. Aunque no hemos venido en vano, era necesario demostrar la importancia de este asunto, pero aún así, se está perdiendo tiempo valioso.-mira a sus sirvientes- envíen un mensaje al OELL, citen a la segunda asamblea general… –en elfo anotaba las indicaciones de su reina- dentro de 6 días -el elfo la miró sorprendido-

-tan pronto majestad?

L: no tenemos tiempo q perder, Zorc se mueve rápido

-pero ninguno de nuestros mensajeros es tan ágil como para llegar dentro de ese límite de tiempo

GC: majestad, yo me ofrezco a llevar ese mensaje, si me lo permite

L: ve, busca a Randash y a Jupia Sapherat, ellos manejan un grupo reducido de humanos q saben de nuestra existencia, son los únicos q pueden brindarnos protección de Zorc

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar…

Luego de su breve encuentro, Yugi se olvidó completamente de la escuela, sus deberes, e incluso restó atención a sus amigos tratando de encontrar algo en su memoria para detener a Zorc, sin éxito.

Al final del día regresó a su casa, aún pensando en lo dicho por Zorc. Al entrar no saludó a nadie como es debido, se limitó a decir "ya llegué" y se fue directo a su cuarto. Ahí vio pasar las horas en su reloj, recostado en su cama y recordando una vez mas al faraón. Según las palabras de Zorc, los artículos del milenio pronto regresarían y con ellos, Atem sería enviado una vez más para salvar al mundo. Pensó en esto por largo tiempo, sería posible q el faraón regresara a su lado?

Sin darse cuenta, casi por accidente miró el reloj, eran las 6:00pm, se asustó por la hora q era, había pasado 4 horas pensando en Zorc y en Atem. Violentamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los gritos que su mamá le atinaba a Yue. Bajó de las escaleras, entró a la sala y presenció la discusión:

MY: por q llegaste tan tarde?!!! Hace 4 horas q debiste haber llegado!!! Aquí me tienes con el alma en un hilo y un maldito nudo en la garganta por no saber nada de ti!!!

PY: a ver jovencito donde estuviste toda la tarde?

Yu: perdido en la ciudad

S: no ibas a regresar con Yugi?

Y: OOU ups…

Yu: ehh…Yugi tenía la última clase libre… y… yo… _"yo?" _si… yo le dije q viniera a la casa… y q no se preocupara por mí por q… yo ya había visto el camino… _"no se me pudo ocurrir otra cosa?" _ jejeje- risa nerviosa- _"creo q no…--U"_

MY: pero como se te ocurre?!!! No llevas ni un día en esta ciudad!!! Te pudo haber pasado algo!!!

PY: donde estuviste?

Yu: pues caminé bastante, pasé por una tienda de juegos de un tal Duck Devlin y por Kaiba Corp

Y: Duck Devlin y Kaiba Corp? Eso esta al otro lado de la ciudad…

Yu: ¬¬ si, si me di cuenta… - por fin Yugi tomaba partido en la conversación, aunque para empeorarlo todo-

MY: cómo q al otro lado de la ciudad?!!! Es el colmo Yue!!! Por que cada vez q llegamos a una ciudad te tienes q perder?!!!

Yu: es q mamá…

MY: es q nada!!! Te vas a tu cuarto sin cenar!!!

Yu: tengo cuarto?

PY: no, todavía es una bodega…

MY: pues te vas a la bodega y no sales de ahí hasta q te diga!!!

Yu: pero mamá…

MY: ya!!!

Éste último grito acabó con toda la discusión, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a la madre de los chicos por temor a que le diera un ataque de histeria, cuando ella se fue el abuelo y el padre de Yugi lo reprocharon con la mirada.

PY: y bien?

Y: -suspiró y agachó la cabeza- olvidé q tenía q esperar a Yue. Lo siento papá es solo q…

PY: estas acostumbrado a regresar solo –Yugi asintió, ocultando lo que realmente había pasado- te entiendo Yugi, pero esa no es excusa para todo esto, Yue acaba de recibir un castigo q no se merece

Y: lo se…

S: creo q ya notaste la buena disposición q tiene Yue contigo

Yugi se sintió bastante mal, no bastaba con q no lo saludara correctamente, sino q lo había abandonado y sin más remedio tuvo caminar por toda la ciudad para encontrar ese lugar.

Y: papá, puedes quitarle el castigo a Yue y ponérmelo a mi?

PY: lo siento hijo, cuado tu mamá pone un castigo no hay forma de quitarlo

S: lo intentamos una vez, pero…

PY: fue horrible, estuvo en huelga una semana

Y: en huelga?

PY: si, dejó de levantarnos en las mañanas, no lavaba la ropa, no limpiaba la casa, no cocinaba… bueno, lo último no estuvo tan mal… pero ese no es el punto…

Y: entiendo, entonces puedo tomar el castigo junto con él?

S: sería lo mas justo…

PY: eh… Yugi, yo sugeriría q pasaras por la cocina llevaras algo para la noche

S: nosotros distraeremos a tu madre, pero debes ser rápido

Y: muy bien, gracias papá y gracias también a ti abuelo

PY: no hay de q

S: ahora anda, q puede ir en cualquier momento

Y: si

Dicho y hecho, Yugi tomó todo lo necesario para una comida improvisada de la cocina lo más rápido q pudo mientras su abuelo y su padre le daban una mano con su madre.

Llegó hasta la "habitación" de Yue y tuvo algunos problemas para abrir la puerta. Cuando por fin lo consiguió notó que el cuarto estaba en total oscuridad. Se adentró un poco y dejó las cosas q llevaba en sus brazos en una pequeña mesa, dio unos pasos más antes de escuchar q alguien cerraba la puerta detrás de él, no pudo evitar asustarse y gritar, luego alguien mas gritó, y él gritó mas fuerte, retrocedió y tropezó con varias cosas que estaban en el piso, fue entonces cuando se prendió la luz y pudo ver a Yue junto al apagador

Yu: como eres escandaloso!!!

Y: Yue por q me asustas?!!!

Yu: yo? Si nomás cerré la puerta

Y: por eso

Yu: yo cómo voy a saber q le temes a la oscuridad?

Y: no le temo a la oscuridad, es solo q no sabía q estabas aquí…

Yu: hello!!! Estoy castigado, es aquí donde se supone q tengo q estar

Y: pero por q con la luz apagada?

Yu: nomás… me agradan los lugares oscuros -miró a Yugi tratando de quitarse todas las cosas q le cayeron encima y vio q estaba teniendo problemas con algunos cables- espera, déjame ayudarte con eso - le quitó algunas cosas, pero no se fijó q pisó una pequeña pelota y terminó en el piso junto a Yugi-

Y: --U gracias por la ayuda…

Yu: ay, mi espalda…

Y: jajaja, sonaste como el abuelo

Yu: no se en q caí -saca algo de su espalda- una figura de madera? Q hace esto aquí?

Y: esta bodega la usábamos para poner todas las cosas q el abuelo ha traído de sus viajes y q no usamos para nada

Yu: ah, eso explica la tapa del baño

Y: cual tapa de baño?

Yu: esa –señala una tapa de inodoro que aún estaba en un empaque plástico-

Y: mira, es la tapa de baño q el abuelo perdió hace 6 meses

Yu: vaya, al abuelo se le perdió la tapa del baño… eso suena extraño

Y: bastante, a Joey le dio un ataque de risa cuando se lo conté, jajaja

Yu: quien es Joey?

Y: es uno de mis mejores amigos, te agradará mucho cuando lo conozcas

Yu: jejeje, eso creo… sabes, ahora q mencionaste q al abuelo se le perdió la tapa del baño recordé a mamá le robaron el inodoro

Y: que?

Yu: **_HV(1) _**no se por q, pero ya no bajaba y mamá llamó a unos fontaneros, ellos le dijeron q tenían q llevárselo por q tenía un problema en las tuberías, y se lo llevaron…

Y: y ustedes los dejaron? -preguntó él sorprendido-

Yu: claro q no, es q papá y yo estábamos en una excavación, fue mi primera vez en un templo egipcio –Yugi escuchaba muy atento las palabras de su hermano, hacía mucho tiempo q no lo veía y ahora era como si nunca se hubieran separado, pensó en el faraón un poco, las facciones y gestos de Yue eran idénticos a los de él, incluso tenían el mismo tono de voz y la misma forma cordial y educada de hablar, llegó a pensar q a quien realmente estaba escuchando era a su buen amigo Atem pero los ojos verdes de Yue lo devolvieron a la realidad- era maravilloso estar en Abu Simbel con aquellas columnas y estatuas por todos lados, yo estaba muy emocionado, cuando llegué a la casa para contarle a mamá de mi aventura miré de reojo en baño y el inodoro ya no estaba

Y: jajaja –realmente no había escuchado mucho, pero los pocos detalles q había logrado captar eran suficientes para hacerlo soltar una pequeña risa- y encontraron a los tipos?

Yu: no, y lo peor es q las tuberías ni siquiera estaban en el inodoro…

Y: y cómo se puso mamá cuando se enteró de q la habían timado?

Yu: solo diré q desde esa vez ningún fontanero ha pisado nuestra casa

Yugi se movió un poco para acomodarse, pero les cayeron más cosas encima, por suerte eran almohadas.

Yu: perfecto, necesitaba recostarme –dijo, tomando una almohada y poniéndosela en la espalda, pero Yugi no estaba tan complacido como su hermano, pues a él no solo le habían caído almohadas, sino también sábanas, cobijas, cojines, toallas, fundas, en fin, todo el departamento de blancos quedando sepultado en ellos- JAJAJA

Y: -debajo de las cobijas- oye, no te burles, ayúdame a salir de aquí

Yu: oh, solo déjame reírme de ti un poco más JAJAJA

Y: Yue!!!

Yu: está bien, está bien -le quita todo-

Y: gracias…

Yu: no hay de q…

Y:……

Yu:………………….

Y:………………………………………..

Yu: cri cri, cri cri…

Y: q haces?

Yu: sonido de grillitos…

Y: jejeje… por cierto Yue, lamento mucho lo de esta tarde, últimamente he estado en las nubes y pasó algo q me hizo olvidarme de todo, perdóname

Yu: disculpa aceptada, además no estuvo del todo mal, ahora conozco la ciudad –se recostó completamente sobre una almohada, tomó un cojín y comenzó a lanzarlo con ambos brazos hacia el aire-

Y: por q haces eso? –preguntó Yugi curioso

Yu: recuerdas cuando éramos niños? Solíamos jugar a lanzar los cojines al techo a ver quién rompía primero el foco

Y: jajaja, ahora lo recuerdo, pero estábamos muy pequeños, nunca le dábamos

Yu: bueno… una vez Jaret y yo jugamos, para desgracia nuestra no era foco, era ventilador y las plumas volaron y volaron por todo el cuarto…

Y: quien es Jaret?

Yu: es uno de mis mejores amigos, te agradará mucho cuando lo conozcas –dijo Yue imitando a Yugi-

Y: oye, yo dije eso

Yu: NO, enserio? No lo noté –dijo con un tono irónico, y recibió un almohadazo por parte de Yugi, así se inició una pequeña pelea, sacando risas de ambos hermanos, reviviendo momentos pasados en su infancia, creando un nuevo vínculo entre ellos un vínculo de hermandad, un vínculo de amistad, pero sobre todo un vínculo de hechizos, encantamientos y sortilegios q estaban a punto de comenzar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atami: Ay q bonito juegan verdad?

Yuzuki: no Atami!!! No digas esa palabra!!!

MC: este… jóvenes, por q no dejan de perder el tiempo, jóvenes? Y…y…y…y se ponen a estudiar, jóvenes, y… y… y a hacer algo de provecho, jóvenes, verdad? Por q… por q… por q yo no le veo el caso a lo q usted está escribiendo, jóvenes… perdón, este… señorita, debería ser como su hermana, verdad? Ella nunca pierde el tiempo en algo como esto, jovencita, verdad? Y...y…y… -la meten en un saco y la tiran en el Chuviscar (un "río" de Chihuahua, México)-

Atami: ya decía yo q algo me faltaba en este capítulo

Yuzuki: pero de todo el capítulo tenías q meterla aquí?

Atami: si

Yuzuki: .--.U

Atami: Bueno, cual es el problema? Quería reírme un rato

Yuzuki: mas?

Atami: jejeje, bueno, nomás quería burlarme. Y hablando de burlas, donde está Yue?

Yu: OYE!!!

Atami: ahh, ahí estás

Yu: como q hablando de burlas?

Atami: admítelo eres un instrumento de burla

Yu: q cruel eres!!!

Atami: jejeje… si

Yuzuki: q onda? A él nunca le habías hablado así

Yu: déjala, así está bien, pero me vengaré…

Atami: si, si, lo q tu digas

Yu: ya verás, robaré tu diario

Atami: no tengo diario

Yu: diablos, entonces te avergonzaré en la escuela

Atami: ni te molestes, yo solita basto y sobro

Yu: entonces… y entonces q?, ah ya sé, HUELGA!!!

Atami: q?

Yu: como lo oyes, estoy en huelga

Yuzuki: genial, una huelga de una sola persona… que traen con lo de las huelgas?

Atami: no puedes ponerte en huelga

Yu: claro q si, voy a hablar con los del sindicato

Atami: no hay sindicato

Yu: pues voy a fundar uno

Yuzuki: mmm… a ver cuanto duras

Yu: muy poco le digo a Yugi q…

Atami: Yugi es de Kazuki Takahashi, pero tú… eres mío muajajaja –suena la música del fantasma de la opera y se ven rayos detrás de Atami-

Yu: -todo exagerado- NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Atami: jajajaja, ya, demasiada actuación, te viste como los q salen en la película de Guadalupe (a ver cuantos la vieron, es cuando Juan Diego deja caer las flores)

Yu: no, no manches, no tanto… y no se suponía q teníamos q pelearnos?

Atami: mmm si, pero ya vez como soy, además si nos peleamos

Yuzuki: a ver, de q me perdí?

Yu: es q quiere q me pelee con no se quien y estábamos ensayando para q la pelea sonara fuerte

Atami: siiiii, como nos salió?

Yuzuki: pues más q fuerte fue cómica

Atami: maldición

Yu: creo q nunca vas a salir del mundo de la comedia

Atami: no, parece q no ToT yo quiero ser seria!!!

Yuzuki: jajajajajajajajajajaja eso sí es gracioso

Yu: ¬¬ lo decía enserio

Yuzuki: uy

Atami: TT

Yuzuki: bueno… creo q yo voy a dar el cierre de este capítulo. Yue, trata de alegrarla

Yu: de acuerdo, a ver… mmm… ya sé, vamos a desatornillar del techo el escritorio de la chupacabras?

Atami: siii, y luego le escondemos las escobas para q no se pueda regresar a su casa

Yu: si, si ,si y luego vemos si trata de comunicarse con sus hermanos

Atami: viven en la escuela

Yu: de veras?

Atami: si, son los murciélagos del auditorio

Yuzuki: este… mientras este par de locos planean su venganza contra la chupacabras...- se escuchan sonidos de herramientas, entre ellas una sierra eléctrica- este…-martillazos- bueno…-taladros- ahí está el adelanto – se va corriendo con los otros 2- hey, yo quiero el desarmador

Atami: no, es mío

Yuzuki: tu tienes la sierra

Atami: no, la tiene Yue

Yuzuki: y el martillo?

Atami: también…

Yuzuki: por q le diste los 2?

Atami: ¬¬ hasta crees q le voy a dar la sierra y el martillo a Yue, osea, ES YUE!!!

Yuzuki: pues por ahí escuché la sierra y el martillo

Atami: era yo…

YUzuki: y q están construyendo?

Atami: nada

Yuzuki: como? Y por q usaron las herramientas?

Atami: quería ver si servían

Yuzuki: con Yue?

Atami: sip

Yuzuki: y donde esta Yue?

Atami: este…-piensa en un cementerio-

Yuzuki: OO

Yu: q onda?

Yuzuki: ay, y tu donde andabas?

Yu: consiguiendo papas, quieres?

Atami: de cuales son?

Yu: Takis

Atami: wiii Takis

Yuzuki: pero por q pensaste en un cementerio?

Atami: no tengo idea… –se come un taki- mmm takis

Yuzuki: bueno ahora sí, ahí está el adelanto

**ADELANTO: **Yue es presentado a los amigos de Yugi, el mensaje es entregado a los representantes humanos y se inicia la segunda asamblea general.

Más q nada lo de la asamblea es para darle cuerpo a la historia y q no sea muy pobre, en cierta forma busco algo de coherencia en mis fics, una trama en q apoyarse, pero si no les agrada puedo cortar varias escenas y diálogos, sólo dejen un review o escríbanme a mi correo con el título Review o Fanfiction para evitar confusiones. Esperamos sus reviews, se despiden:

**Atami no Tsuki**

**and**

**Yuzuki**


End file.
